Terepszemle
by Fircyca
Summary: Egy kis házkutatás, és némi kézimunka a szekrény mélyén. House/Chase, slash.


**Note: Szóval, ez eredetileg egy hosszabb írás egyik darabja lett volna, de azt nem fejeztem be, egyrészt márt elszállt az ihlet... meg még más miatt sem. De úgy gondoltam, hogy ez a kis darab talán önmagában is megér egy misét.;))  
**

* * *

**  
Cím:** Terepszemle

**Írta:**Fircorwen

**Fandom:** House

**Párosítás:** House/Chase

**Korhatár:** NC-17

**Leírás:** „Double negatives means yes…" De House-nak ez nem elég bizonyíték, biztosan kell tudnia, hogy két alkalmazottja között van-e valami, vagy sem.. Némi Ház-kutatás és találkozás Rejsz Manfréddal a szekrény mélyén, ahol nem csak a mumus bujkál. Vhol a 3×15 [Half-Wit és a 3×16 [Top Secret között.

**Megjegyzés:** Ideje leporolni pár dolgot.:) Ami úgy nem vált be, talán így majd fog…;P Itt az első!

House imádott kutatni, még akkor is, ha Chase cuccai már nem nyújtottak neki sok újdonságot. A lakása ugyanolyan sivár volt, mint mikor először tört be hozzá, látszott rajta, hogy alváson kívül nem sok mindenre használja a tulajdonosa. Egyszerű, sötét bútorok, fehér fal, szürke padlószőnyeg, a falakat ugyan díszítette egy-két festmény az undorítóbb fajtából, de House biztosra vette, hogy azt még az előző lakó hagyta itt. Hiába, Chase nem csak a ruhatárával nem törődött. House benézett a fürdőszobába, és perverz örömmel konstatálta, hogy a megérzése helyes volt. Néhány új törölköző, egy egyértelműen női köntös, valamint a tükör előtt polcon néhány szépítkezőszer, amit legnagyobb sajnáltára biztos, hogy nem Chase használt.: alapozó, szempillaspirál és társaik. House belevigyorgott a tükörbe, és alig bírta megállni, hogy a rúzzsal ráfirkantson az üvegre egy „Megvagytok!" feliratot. De nem tette. Ma éjjel csak felderíteni jött. Átbicegett a hálószobába, és nekilátott a ruhásszekrény átnézésének. A látványtól enyhe hányinger fogta el. A legváltozatosabb színű és mintázatú ingek fogadták, közöttük olyan mellényekkel amit még a saját nagyapja is égőnek tartott a maga idejében. Egyszerűen nem értette, hogy egy olyan külsejű férfi, mint Chase, miért hord ennyire ocsmány ruhákat. Egy ideig színvakságra gyanakodott, de volt, amit nem lehetett annak a számlájára írni. Ahogy túltette magát az első sokkon, zseblámpájával körbevilágította a szekrényt, de nem talál semmi oda nem illőt. Pásztázás közben megakadt a szeme egy a padló heverő, használt boxeren. Felvette, az orrához emelte és nagyon szippantot.

- Ahhhh… - sóhajtott fel elégedetten, majd egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve zsebrevágta.

Alighogy a zsebébe süllyesztette az kis ruhadarabot, kattant a bejárati ajtó zárja. House egy halk káromkodás kíséretében bevetette magát a szekrénybe, és magára csukta az ajtót. Azt hitte elég munkát adott az inasainak, hogy legalább a fél éjszakát itt tölthesse, de ezek szerint elszámította a magát. Mélyen befúrta magát a ruhák közé, igyekezett mozdulatlan maradni. A lakásban pár percig csend volt, csak a fürdőszoba felől lehetett némi zörejt hallani. House visszafojtotta a lélegzetét is, hogy minden lépést halljon. Aztán Chase belépett a hálószobába, és felkapcsolta a villanyt. A szekrényajtó nem csukódott be teljesen, a vékony résen keresztül halvány fény szűrődött be, House óvatosan a nyílás irányába dőlt, hogy kiláthasson rajta. Vigyorogva vette tudomásul, hogy éppen Chase ágyára lát rá. Robert az ágy mellett állt, és a zakóját dobta le a földre, láthatóan elég nyúzott volt. Beletúrt a hajába, sóhajtva lerúgta a cipőjét, majd úgy dőlt rá az ágyára, mint egy zsák. House óvatosan egy centivel kijjebb nyitotta a szekrény ajtaját, hogy jobban láthasson. Chase az ágyán feküdt a haját birizgálva, és ahogy Greg nézte, néhány perc múlva azon vette észre magát, hogy szája tátva maradt, és a nyála már az álláról csöpögött le a pólójára. Nem vette rá a fáradtságot, hogy letörölje. Még néhány hosszú perc, és egy jelentősen növekedő nyálfolt után Chase erőt vett magán, és feltápászkodott, majd elkezdte kigombolni az ingét.

_Chase, ne!_ Üvöltötte House elméje, de Robert megtette. Kínzó lassúsággal vette le magáról az amúgy elég visszataszító ruhadarabot. House nyelt egyet, ahogy végig nézett a félmeztelen Chase-en, és a lehető legkevesebb zajt csapva fészkelődni kezdett, amikor megérezte, hogy valami megmozdult lent a gatyájában. Chase eközbe előkeresett egy szál cigit a táskájából, majd kiállt az erkélyre, hogy elszívja. House felbátorodva azon, hogy beosztottja nincsa szobában, még szélesebbre tárta a szekrény ajtaját, hogy rálásson az erkélyre is. Chase a korláton támaszkodott, egész nőies pózban. A nadrág ráfeszült a formás hátsójára, amitől House kisebbik énje még jobban megtelt vérrel. Greg nagy levegőt vett.

_Nem, most nem!_ De az nem engedelmeskedett. House becsukta a szemét, megpróbált nem gondolni Chase formás idomaira, ami már-már sikerült is, amikor a jobb zsebében a mobiltelefon rezegni kezdett.

- Ó, bazdmeg! – káromkodott egyet halkan, amikor rájött, hogy a telefon túl közel van a veszélyes területekhez ahhoz, hogy most már bármit is tenni lehessen. House ismét beljebb hajtotta a szekrény ajtaját, majd hártadőlt, és élvezte a rezgőaksi nyújtotta örömöket, és lassan lehúzta a sliccét. A telefon eközben elhallgatott, és Chase is visszatért a szobába, kioldotta az övét, és levette magáról a nadrágot. House már nem bírt magával, ahogy meglátta Robertet a feszülős, fekete boxerjében. Rámarkolt a vágytól lüktető farkára, miközben az éppen alsóneműjétől megszabaduló Chase-t nézte. Robert ott állt a szoba közepén, egy szál faszban – nem is akármekkorában, ahogy House azt két lihegés között megállapította - , és ahogy Greg őt bámulta, elég volt mindössze néhány erőteljesebb csuklómozdulatot alkalmaznia ahhoz, hogy könnyítsen magát. A ragadós ondó a szekrény ajtaján kötött ki, House pedig erősen lihegve dőlt hátra, és kapkodva nyúlt be a bal zsebébe a Vicodinos dobozáért, és sietve bekapott egy szemet.

- Aztarohadt… - lehelte maga elé, majd elpakolta szerszámát és rendbeszedte magát. Chase időközben kiment a szobából, a vízcsobogásból ítlve éppen a zuhany alatt állhatott. House előbújt a szekrényből, nem vesződve azzal, hogy ottlétének bizonyítékát eltűntesse, majd óvatosan végigbicegett a lakáson, és mint aki jól végezte dolgát, távozott.

.:end:.


End file.
